How The Punks Met The Rebels
by The Relentless Rebel Gang
Summary: This story is about how The Relentless Rebel Gang met The Powerpunk Girls and how they began dating them.
1. Chapter 1

(Brandon, Asher and Jayden are in their classroom at Vile High. One hour later The Powerpunk Girls barge in.)

**Mr Dickinson: **Oh hi girls. You're starting today aren't you?

**Berserk: **Of course we are, duh!

**Mr Dickinson: **You are aware that you are an hour late?

**Brat: **Actually we're not as we're not saddos!

(The whole class laugh and Mr Dickinson overlooks it.)

**Mr Dickinson: **O.K class, I would like to introduce you to Berserk, Brat and Brute aka The Powerpunk Girls. They will be our new students.

**Class: **Hi!

**Brute: **(Stares at Mr Dickinson with rage.) We not babies! We can introduce ourselves!

**Mr Dickinson: **Um…Suit yourself. Brandon, Asher and Jayden will show you round. (He directs The Powerpunk Girls to them.)

**Brute: **Look I said…..

(Berserk punches Brute.)

**Brute: **OW! (She looks at Berserk with rage.) Berserk….

**Berserk: **(Whispers.) Shut up! (She points her head in The Relentless Rebel Gang's direction.)

(Brandon, Jayden and Asher go up to The Powerpunk Girls.)

**Brandon: **Hi, I'm Brandon!

**Asher: **I'm Asher!

**Jayden: **I be Jayden n' together we're...

**Brandon, Asher and Jayden: **The Relentless Rebel Gang!

**Berserk: **(Blushes) Er…nice meeting you guys.

**Brat: **You guys look so cute!

**Brute: **What do you guys do for fun around here!

**Brandon: **Nice meeting you too!

**Asher: **(Blushes) Thanks!

**Jayden: **We bout ta show you muthafuckas at lunch but first we'll take you ta all of our lessons!

(Brandon, Jayden and Asher fly off with their female counterparts to their lessons.)

(Asher and Brat are in Chemistry and are doing practical work.)

**Brat: **I wonder what would happen if I mixed every single chemical in this lab?

**Asher: **(Nervously laughs.) I wouldn't want to try.

**Brat: **Well I would! That's the whole point of Chemistry! Experimenting!

**Asher: **Brat, don't! This could be dangerous!

(Asher tries to physically stop Brat but she ignores him. She flies past him and around the lab, collecting all the chemicals and mixing them up. The lab is blown up.)

**Brat: **I know! (Starts laughing) Now wasn't that fun?

**Asher: **Well….I Guess that we won't be doing Chemistry for some time.

(Brandon and Berserk are in English. The topic is poetry and Berserk isn't paying attention.)

**Miss Willis: **Well Berserk, I suppose that you're very knowledgeable about poetry seeing that you're not paying attention.

**Berserk: **Oh I am! I'm just awesome at everything Miss!

**Class: **OOOOH!

**Miss Willis: **Well if you are as good as you make out to be Berserk, I suppose that you'd like to present one of your poems to the class!

**Class: **(Gets louder.) OOOOH!

(Berserk is now feeling angry, embarrassed and humiliated.)

**Berserk: **(Says it with aggression and a threatening tone.) Shut your face bitch! You're uglier than a witch! If you dare to cross me or my sisters, I'll hack you to pieces, put you in a body bag and we'll dump you in a ditch!

(The class is silent as they are shocked and Miss Willis is terrified.)

**Brandon: **I am so sorry Miss. (He grabs Berserk and takes her out of the classroom.) Dude, what was that all about?

**Berserk: **I had to say something, she provoked me.

**Brandon: **Berserk, you weren't paying attention! Miss Willis was just trying to get you to focus and learn something. She has your best interest at heart.

**Berserk: **(Sighs.) Whatever! I still think she's a bitch but I'll apologize to her just for you but I still hate her and wish death on her.

**Brandon: **At least we're making progress.

(They return to the classroom.)

**Brandon: **Miss, Berserk's got something to say to you.

**Berserk: **(She rolls her eyes and sighs.) Sorry Miss for saying that poem to you!

**Miss Willis: **(Still terrified of her) O.K.

(Now it's the end of English class.)

**Berserk: **(Annoyed.) I can't believe I just did that! I that had been anyone else who made me apologize I would have smashed them up!

**Brandon: **Berserk, just move on! All that hatred and anger isn't healthy!

**Berserk: **(Pauses and thinks about it.) You know what? You're right! Wanna take me to your next class?

**Brandon: **Sure!

(They fly off to their next class.)

(Jayden and Brute are in Math. Brute is mucking about.)

**Mrs Thomas: **Brute, why aren't you doing your work?

**Brute: **I don't want to!

**Class: **OOOOH!

**Mrs Thomas: **Well in life we all have to do things we don't want to do! It's called character building! (She raises her voice.) NOW GET ON WITH YOUR WORK!

**Brute: **Or what?

**Class: **(Gets louder.) OOOOH!

**Mrs Thomas: **Well you can do your work after school today in detention!

(The class start laughing. Brute is really humiliated.)

**Brute: **(Vexed.) Right you're gonna regret this now! (She gets out her compass and holds it with one hand. She flies up to the teacher and grabs her by the neck with her other hand. She is about to stab her with the compass.) That'll teach you to mess with me! (She brings the compass towards Mrs Thomas.)

**Jayden: **Stop! (He uses his force field power to protect Mrs Thomas from being stabbed.)

**Brute: **Stay out of this! (She zaps him with her laser eye beams. She continues to bring her compass towards Mrs Thomas.)

**Jayden**: Leave her alone! (He flies up to Brute and tackles her. Mrs Thomas comes round from being chocked and is shaken. She goes to the other side of the classroom.)

**Brute: **Look what you made me do! I told you to stay out of this! (She picks up two protractors and throws them at Jayden. He catches them and throws them back at her. One slices her head and one slices her top. The whole class gather round to watch including Mrs Thomas and they are cheering Jayden on as they want him to win. This makes Brute mad. She uses her atomic snot bucket on Jayden and he does it back to her which knocks her to the ground. He then uses his power punches. His hands glow green and he lands a punch which sends out a long furrow of buckling timber and it knocks Brute out of the classroom and into the corridor which shocks her. Jayden and the class follow her. Brute get up and uses her super scream which gets him at first but he then uses his super scream on her which knocks her to the ground as his is ten times stronger. Everyone goes up to Jayden and cheers him.)

**Brute: **You're going to regret this!

**Jayden: **Yeah right!

(Everyone laughs.)

(Brute stares at another classmate.)

**Brute: **What are you looking at? (She flies off.)

(It's now lunchtime. Brandon, Berserk, Asher and Brat meet up. Brute goes up to them.)

**Brute: **Mrs Thomas was being a real bitch to me! I would have killed her but no, your stupid brother Jayden had to ruin everything!

**Berserk: **I knew I shouldn't have listened to you Brandon!

**Brat: **Yeah! You guys are just boring brown noses!

**Berserk: **Come on girls! Let's go! We've got better things to do then to hang around with these goody goodies!

**Brat and Brute: **Yeah!

(They all fly off. Brandon and Asher try to fly after them.)

**Brandon: **Wait!

**Asher: **Come back we can sort this!

(The girls ignore them. Jayden comes up to Brandon and Asher.)

**Jayden: **Yo muthafuckas, what tha fuck up? Yo ass wouldn't believe tha dizzle I've had todizzle so far!

(Brandon and Asher look annoyed. They have their arms folded.)

**Brandon: **I think we have a rough idea dude!

**Jayden: **Ah, so you've heard then?

**Asher: **Wouldn't you like to know?

**Jayden: **Whatz fuckin' phat wit you muthafuckas?

**Brandon: **Oh I wonder what, dude? Oh yeah how about the time you smashed up Brute?

**Jayden**: I had to! Biatch was bout ta bust a cap up in Mrs Thomas!

**Asher: **Those girls were our friends! There are other ways to resolve things instead of beating the crap out of people, especially girls! I'm disgusted with you!

**Jayden: **O.K muthafuckas, how tha fuck tha fuck is yo dirty ass goin ta resolve this?


	2. Chapter 2

(Jayden points over to The Powerpunk Girls. Berserk and Brat have got some students tied up, Berserk with her ribbons and Brat with her pigtails. Brute is beating the crap out of them to get their lunch money. The boys go up to them.)

**Brandon: **Put them down right now!

**Berserk: **Or what?

**Asher: **Or this! (He unties the students from the clutches of Berserk and Brat with his force field powers.)

**Brat: **Hey! No fair! You didn't even touch us! Fight Fair!

**Jayden: **Yo ass mean like this! (He flies up to Brat and tackles her to the ground.)

**Brat: **That's going too far! You've caught me off guard!

**Brute:** Come on girls! Let's show these douchebags what we're made of!

(The Powerpunks Girls fly up together and hold hands. They spin in a circle and are surrounded by light in their signature colors and they vanish into a sphere of gleaming radiance. A beam is formed and flashes through the sky.)

(The boys use lightning control and turn the beam in to a giant bubble gun. They fire it at the girls and they get trapped in the bubble which is full of slimly jelly and they can't move. Brandon and Jayden move the bubble to the top of the sky and Asher uses his mime powers to tie the bubble up with an invisible rope. He ties the other end of the rope to a bench. The whole school including the teachers are watching.)

(The Powerpunk Girls are fighting to get out.)

**Berserk: **Can't you girls do anything right? We would have busted this place up if you have stuck to my rules but no you had to…

**Brat: **Shut the fuck up Berserk! Your leadership is shit!

**Brute: **Let us out or we'll bust out of this bubble and knock you the fuck out!

**Brandon: **We could have beaten you girls but we've decided not to.

**Asher: **We don't beat girls up.

**Jayden: **There is other ways ta resolve mattas instead of fighting!

**Brandon: **The way you girls have behaved is atrocious and we'll only let you out if you apologize to everyone.

**Berserk: **But (Sighs.) O.K

**The Powerpunk Girls: **(Reluctantly say it.) We're sorry!

(The boys use their laser eye beams to burst the bubble. The girls land flat on the ground and are covered in jelly. Everyone points and laughs at the girls.)

**Brat: **Hey! We apologized!

**Berserk: **There's no need for that!

**Brute: **Right! You guys are in for a serious ass whooping! Come on girls, let's do this!

(They're about to attack the boys.)

**Principle Clarkson: **STOP!

**Brat: **(Points to the boys.) They started it!

**Principle Clarkson: **I've had enough of you girls! You've done nothing but terrorize the whole school all day! You're all expelled!

**Berserk: **Suits me! I never wanted to go to this shit hole anyway!

**Brat: **I hate you all!

**Brute: **You'll live to regret this!

(The Powerpunk Girls fly off.)

**Jayden: **(Shouts after them.) Whatever!

(Everyone starts to cheer.)

**Principle Clarkson: **Thank you boys for saving us from those awful Powerpunk Girls.

**Asher: **No problem, we're always here to help.

**Principle Clarkson: **There's a system in English schools where they have Head Students.

**Jayden: **Whatz that?

**Principle Clarkson: **Well some students are nominated to look after the school really and to help the students out. I and the rest of the teacher would like to offer you boys the role. (He offers them some badges that say Head Boy on them.) Would you boys accept this role?

**Brandon: **Thanks dude! That will be so gnarly!

**Jayden: **That is so phat biaaatch! Yo ass git yo' own badge!

(The boys accept their badges, thank Principle Clarkson and fly home.)

(One week later…)

(The boys have finished their job of being Head Boys for the day by making sure the students get home safely.)

**Principle Clarkson: **Thanks again for helping us out. That system is really working out.

**Brandon: **Agreed. It's just so rad that we've been given the opportunity to help others out.

**Principle Clarkson: **I'm pleased to hear it! I'll see you boys tomorrow!

**Brandon, Asher and Jayden: **Bye!

(They fly home and The Powerpunk Girls see them and go up to their male counterpart.)

**Brat: **Hey! What's that badge you're wearing?

**Asher: **Leave me alone! (He flies past her.)

**Berserk: **How's it going?

**Brandon: **What's it to you, dude? (He flies past her.)

**Brute: **Hi, fancy hanging out? (He flies past her.)

**Jayden: **Fuck you hoe! Now git outta mah way before I be bout ta do suttin' I be bout ta regret!

(The Powerpunk Girls go after them and grab their counterparts.)

**The Powerpunk Girls: **Wait!

**Brandon, Asher and Jayden: **Get your filthy hands off us! (They back themselves off.)

**The Powerpunk Girls: **We're really sorry for what we did last week!

**Brandon: **Yeah right!

**Berserk: **No really we are!

**Jayden: **Whatever!

**Brute: **I'm just damn mad with myself for my behaviour yesterday!

**Asher: **So you should be!

**Brat: **Please give us another chance? Pretty, pretty please?

**Brandon, Asher and Jayden: **Why should we?

**Brat: **Because we'll promise that we'll never do it again!

**Asher: **Prove it!

**Berserk: **We've sat down and discussed the error of our ways. I've especially thought of Brandon's advice of letting things go as it will make you a better person.

**Brute: **I've learnt to control my temper after yesterday….

**Brat: **and I've learnt not to be so reckless after blowing up the lab yesterday.

**Berserk: **So how about it?

**Brat: **Please give us another chance?

**Brute: **Everyone deserves one!

**Brandon: **O.K. I've seen that you have admitted that you were wrong and that you all are willing to change.

**Asher: **We really did miss you guys!

**Jayden: **It straight-up sucks not havin you muthafuckas around!

(The boys go up to their female counterparts to kiss and make up.)

**Asher: **Do you girls want to come to our house now for dinner?

**Brat:** Sure!

(They all fly to The Relentless Rebel Gang's home.)

**Asher: **Hi Ami, we're home!

**Ami: **(She goes up to them.) Hi, how was your day at school guys?

**Brandon: **It was rad dude! We're enjoying our new jobs of being Head Boys.

**Jayden: **We trip off bein tha bosses!

**Asher: **We've also got some new girlfriends! Girls this is our sister Ami!

**The Powerpunk Girls: **Hi Ami!

**Asher: **Ami they are…..

**Berserk: **Berserk!

**Brat: **Brat!

**Brute: **Brute!

**Berserk: **Together we're…

**The Powerpunk Girls: **The Powerpunk Girls!

(They are now at the dinner table.)

**Ami: **So what do you girls do then?

**Brute: **Smash up Viletown and the citizens who get in our way!

**Brat:** Rob banks!

**Berserk: **Basically we just take control of Viletown!

**Brandon: **But you dudes are moving away from that! (He glares at the girls.)

**Berserk: **(Baffled.) Oh yes, of course.

(Ami is now annoyed.)

**Ami: **Can I have a word with you guys please?

(The boys go outside of the kitchen with Ami.)

**Ami: **Who are these girls and how do you know them?

**Brandon: **They were the new girls who started our school last week.

**Asher: **We showed them around!

**Ami: **Oh and do they still go?

**Jayden: **Bout dis shit...well...

**Ami: **They've been expelled, haven't they?

**Jayden: **But they willin ta chizzle!

**Ami: **Right! I want these skanks out of my house now! (She goes into the kitchen and up to the girls. The boys try to stop her.)

**Ami: **GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!

**Brandon: **Ami wait…

**Berserk: **(Says smugly.) What's up with you?

**Ami: **Don't get cheeky with me and just go!

**Brute: **Or what?

(Ami is ready to attack.)

**Asher: **Ami don't! (He tries to stop her.)

**Ami: **OR THIS! (She uses her force field powers to open the front door and to throw The Powerpunk Girls out.)

**Jayden: **Why did you do dat for?

**Ami: **Just don't argue with me! Go to you room and do your homework everyone!

(Everyone stands around.)

**Ami: **NOW!

(They obey her.)


	3. Chapter 3

(The boys are in their room and they hear a knock on the window. They go up to it and see The Powerpunk Girls.)

**Brandon: **Hey we're really sorry for what happened.

**Berserk: **Shh! (Whispers.) Keep your voice down! We don't want that bitch to hear! It's her fault!

**Brute: **Wanna hang out with us tomorrow?

**Jayden: **Sure biaaatch! What time!

**Brat: **Tomorrow morning onwards!

**Asher: **But we've got school!

**Berserk: **So what! Live a little!

**Brute: **You can just forge a note!

**Asher: **But Ami will suspect!

**Brandon: **I've got an idea that's way more rad! We can use out copycat powers to create a clone of ourselves then we can send our clones to school. No one will suspect a thing.)

**Asher, Jayden and The Powerpunk Girls: **Great plan!

**Brandon: **Shh! We don't want Ami to hear. See you tomorrow morning in town.

**The Powerpunk Girls: **Bye! (They fly off.)

(The boys get back to doing their homework. Ami goes to check up on them.)

**Ami: **How's it going guys?

**Brandon, Asher and Jayden: **O.K!

**Ami: **Right I'm off to bed! Night!

**Brandon, Asher and Jayden: **Night!

(She walks off.)

(Next morning the guys wake up and get ready.)

**Brandon: **Right dudes! We all know what to do!

(They do a copycat version of themselves. The boys fly out of the window and leave their clones behind. The clones go downstairs.)

**Ami: **Hey guys! Don't you want some breakfast?

**Clone Brandon: **(Sounds slightly robotic.) We've got to head off, Head Boy duties.

**Ami: **Well here's something to keep you all going! (She gives the guys a cereal bar each.)

**Clone Asher: **(Sounds slightly robotic.) Thank you.

(The clones head out of the door.)

**Ami: **Have a good day guys!

**Clones: **(Sounds slightly robotic.) You too!

(Meanwhile the real boys are waiting in town for The Powerpunk Girls.)

**Brandon: **I'm sure we've pulled that one off!

**Asher: **We're at school and having an amazing day at the same time!

**Jayden: **Yeah! No one will suspect!

(The Powerpunk Girls arrive.)

**Berserk: **Hi guys! Glad to see you all made it!

**Brandon: **Yep! Our plan went awesome!

**Brute: **So what shall we do for fun?

**Jayden: **We can show you hoes round town!

**Brat: **We want to do something different and exciting!

**Asher: **Me too!

(The Powerpunk Girls split up with their male counterparts.)

(Brandon and Berserk are at an alleyway.)

**Brandon: **So what do you wanna do?

**Berserk: **Graffiti! (She gets her spray can and writes obscenities on the wall.)

**Brandon: **(Takes the can off her.) My turn! (He draws a love heart Brandon and Berserk 4eva! The drawing looks amazing.)

**Berserk: **(Amazed.) Wow! Do you really mean this!

**Brandon: **Yep!

(Brandon and Berserk hug and kiss each other.)

**Berserk: **I wanna go and blow The Town Hall up now!

**Brandon: **Seriously?

**Berserk: **Yeah! Come on! Let's do this!

(They fly to The Town Hall. Berserk is about to fly into space so she can use the cosmic canon bomb power to blow The Town Hall up.)

**Brandon: **(He grabs Berserks arm.) Come on! Don't do this!

**Berserk: **Don't tell me you're pussying out on me! I'll do it alone then loser! (She pushes Brandon off.)

(Berserk flies up to space and stops after she reaches a certain distance. Next her arms and legs are tucked in and she plunges down to the building. A big, black flaming sphere is formed which is a canon bomb. Brandon goes above The Town Hall and spray water with his mouth to where the canon bomb is falling. The canon bomb lands on the water. Next the canon bomb cools down and disintegrates, transforming back into Berserk. Brandon then stops his water power and catches Berserk who is struggling to break free and puts her to the ground.)

**Berserk: **(Annoyed.) Why did you do that for! I…

**Brandon: **You promised you would change!

**Berserk: **But…

**Brandon: **You haven't changed one bit, have you? I'm ending this relationship! (He flies off.)

**Berserk: **(Shouts after him.) Wait….Fine I don't need you jerk!

(Asher and Brat are hanging round a street corner smoking and drinking alcohol.)

**Asher: **So what do you wanna do then?

**Brat: **Shopping!

**Asher: **O.K.

(They go shopping. They walk past a jewellery store and see a really expensive diamond bracelet.)

**Brat: **Wow! I really like this bracelet!

**Asher: **Yeah it's so beautiful like you and I would buy it for you but it's just so darn expensive. Anyway you don't need it as you look amazing.

**Brat: **We can get this bracelet!

**Asher: **How?

**Brat: **Let's rob the store!

**Asher: **No! We're not doing that!

**Brat: **I HATE YOU! If you're too much of a wimp to do it, I will! (She's about to fly into the store and rob it but Asher uses his force field powers to block the shop so she would be unable to go ahead with the robbery.) What's wrong with you?

**Asher: **I really thought you have changed! Ami was right! You girls are bad medicine! I'm done with you! (He flies off.)

**Brat: **(Shouts after him.) Yeah well I'm done with you too!

(Jayden and Brute are flying round a park.)

**Brute: **Hey let's go smashing stuff up! (She sees a bin. She rips it from the ground, picks it up and throws it down. The bin is smashed up.) O.K your turn!

**Jayden: **Brute, you're speaking my language! (He rips a park bench from the ground and snaps it in half. He then throws them to the ground and smashes both halves of the bench up before they hit the ground.)

**Brute: **Wow, that was impressive!

**Jayden: **Thanks!

(Brute then sees some kids with i-phones.)

**Brute: **(Nudges Jayden.) Jayden! Look! (She nudges her head in the kid's direction.) These kids have i-phones! Let's beat the shit out of them and steal their phones! She is about to tackle them by Jayden tackles her first and knocks her to the ground.) What are you doin'? Get off me!

**Jayden: **(Disgusted.) I dunno what tha fuck I saw up in you up in tha straight-up original gangsta place! (He flies off.)

**Brute: **(Shouts after him.) Yeah well I only dated you out of pity!


	4. Chapter 4

(The guys all meet up in by the Viletown Mall.)

**Brandon: **Is it just me or are these Powerpunk Girls as viscious as ever?

**Asher: **Nope it's not just you!

**Jayden: **We've should have listened ta Ami! Letz head back before her big-ass booty suspects something!

(They fly off home.)

(Meanwhile at their house Ami is mowing the lawn. Mrs Smith, an elderly lady walks past.)

**Mrs Smith: **Hello, how are you today?

**Ami: **Oh hi! I'm fine thanks, you?

**Mrs Smith: **I'm very well, thank you. I just like to say that I'm very concerned about your brothers.

**Ami: **Why, what happened?

**Mrs Smith: **They're hanging around with those awful Powerpunk Girls!

**Ami: **Hey I thought they were at school! Unless….. (She then realises that they have used their copycat powers.) Thanks you for telling me. I'll have a word with them as soon as they get home.

**Mrs Smith: **I hope everything goes O.K. Take care. (She walks off.)

**Ami: **You too!

(The boys have arrived home and are outside their bedroom window. They go through the window like ghosts, they step back into their clones which gives them the knowledge of their day at school.)

**Jayden: **Phew! I be glad we've made dat shiznit son!

**Ami: **Made what?

(The turn round and see Ami standing outside their room with her arms folded.)

**Brandon: **Oh….er…..another hard day's graft at school. There's a lot more responsibility with school work and being Head Boys as well.

**Asher: **Yeah, it's hard!

**Ami: **(She walks into the room.) Oh really or did you use Copycat in order to make out that you were at school but really you were hanging out with those Powerpunks?

**Brandon, Asher and Jayden: **What makes you say that?

**Ami: **Oh I saw Mrs Smith today and she explained to me how concerned she was that you were hanging around with those skanks!

**Asher: **We're really sorry! We didn't know what they were really like!

**Brandon: **We won't hang out with them again, we swear!

**Jayden: **We thought dat we could chizzle them! We should have listened ta you, nahmean biiiatch?

**Ami: **Yes you should! You guys are now grounded as you have deceived me! Now stay in your room and do your homework!

(The boys obey her. She walks off.)

(One hour later Asher senses that the town is in danger.)

**Asher: **Guys! The town is in trouble! I can sense it!

**Brandon: **We better go to Ami!

**Jayden**: Pronto!

(The guys fly downstairs to get Ami. They find her in the living room.)

**Brandon, Asher and Jayden: **Ami, Ami!

**Ami: **What guys?

**Asher: **I can sense that the town is in danger!

**Ami: **(Not fully believing them.) This better be serious! Come on guys, let's go!

(They all fly off to see what's going on.)

The Relentless Rebel Gang had arrived at the scene and The Powerpunk Girls are smashing up Viletown and terrorizing the citizens.)

**Brandon: **(He yells so loud that his voice echoes through the town.) STOP!

**Berserk: **Oh, hi guys! We weren't expecting to see you here!

**Brute: **I supposed you've come back for more?

**Asher: **Just stop it girls! We don't want to fight you!

**Jayden**: Us playas just wanna put a end ta dis nonsense once n' fo' all!

**Brat: **Yeah well we don't!

(The Powerpunk Girls generate a spark of lightning with one of their upraised hands, which forms into a ball of energy. They then throw the balls at Brandon, Asher and Jayden which knocks them to the ground and electrocutes them. The girls continue to smash the place up.)

**Ami: **(She flies up to the guys and uses her ice breath on them to make them come round.) Guys! Guys! Pull yourselves together! Don't feel that you can't hit them because they are girls! They pick on people who are weaker than themselves! Besides I'm a girl and I'm ready to fight! O.K, here's what we do. (She beckons her brothers to lean in close. She trails off into mumbling.)

(The Relentless Rebel Gang goes back to the girls.)

**Ami: **Hey girls! We're ready for this!

**Brute: **So you guys have come for a rematch?

**Brandon: **You bet!

**Brat: **Let's get them!

(The Powerpunk Girls use their sonic scream powers at The Relentless Rebel Gang. The Relentless Rebel Gang absorbs their sonic waves in the mouth and they scream back at The Powerpunk Girls which throws them in to a deep pothole. Asher breathes fire around the pothole and the rest of The Relentless Rebel Gang build a mime steal cover around the girls and the fire. They get up and see the fire. They fly up but they realize that they can't get out and start tapping on the cover.)

**The Powerpunk Girls: **(Screaming.) HELP! LET US OUT! LET US OUT!

**Ami: **Well, well, well. Look who's in trouble now?

(The fire is getting bigger and the girls are moving away from it.)

**Berserk: **HELP US! GET US OUT!

**Brandon: **Oh and why should we?

**Brat: **We're gonna burn to death!

**Jayden: **Yo ass didn't care when you knocked our asses ta tha ground…..

**Asher: **or everybody else in Viletown who you've hurt!

**Brute: **We wouldn't have killed anyone! NOW JUST LET US OUT!

**Ami: **Only under one condition.

**Berserk: **What?

**Ami: **You leave us and everyone in Viletown alone!

**Brat: **O.K, O.K, O.K! We promise!

**Brute: **NOW JUST GET US OUT!

**The Relentless Rebel Gang: **What's the magic word?

**The Powerpunk Girls: **Please?

(Asher and Jayden knock down the mime steel cover and Ami and Brandon uses their water powers to put the fire out.)

**The Powerpunk Girls: **(Grovelling.) We're really, really sorry! Please don't hurt us!

**Ami: **(She goes up to them and gives them an angry look. Next she speaks in an angry tone.) GO!

(The Powerpunk Girls quickly fly off.)

(Ami turns round and sees that her brothers are sobbing.)

**Ami: **Guys, what's wrong?

**Brandon: **I just wish it never came to this.

**Asher: **We really liked them.

**Jayden: **I know deep down we've done tha right thang but our laid-back asses just feel straight-up wack fo' hittin hoes.

**Ami: **Guys, those girls were evil! They didn't care who they hurt! Defeating them was the only way to save the citizens of Viletown. Besides I'm a girl and I hit them too.

(Everyone laughs.)

**Brandon: **You're right!

**Jayden: **It aint nuthin but been a long-ass dizzle dawwwwg! Letz bounce back ta tha doggy den n' git some chill! We've gots a long-ass dizzle ahead of us, bein Head Thugz of tha school!

(The Relentless Rebel Gang flies home.)


End file.
